filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Price
Vincent Price (ur. 27 maja 1911, zm. 25 października 1993 – amerykański aktor filmowy i teatralny. Występował w wielu horrorach. Biografia Vincent Price urodził się 27 maja 1911 w Saint Louis, w USA. Studiował historię sztuki na uniwersytecie Yale. Swoją aktorską karierę rozpoczął w 1935. W swojej długiej karierze wielokrotnie grał w filmach grozy. Aktor zmarł na raka płuca 25 października 1993 roku w Los Angeles. Filmografia * 1938: Service de Luxe * 1939: Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Essexa * 1939: Tower of London * 1940: The House of the Seven Gables * 1940: Green Hell * 1940: Brigham Young * 1940: Powrót niewidzialnego człowieka * 1941: Hudson's Bay * 1943: Pieśń o Bernadette * 1944: Klucze królestwa * 1944: Laura * 1944: Wilson * 1944: The Eve of St. Mark * 1945: Królewski skandal * 1945: Zostaw ją niebiosom * 1946: Dragonwyck * 1946: Shock * 1947: Moss Rose * 1947: Długa noc * 1947: The Web * 1948: Trzej muszkieterowie * 1948: Rogues' Regiment * 1948: Up in Central Park * 1949: Łapówka * 1949: Bagdad * 1950: Curtain Call at Cactus Creek * 1950: The Baron of Arizona * 1950: Champagne for Caesar * 1951: Jego typ kobiety * 1951: Adventures of Captain Fabian * 1952: The Las Vegas Story * 1952: Chesterfield Presents * 1953: Gabinet figur woskowych * 1954: The Mad Magician * 1954: Niebezpieczna misja * 1954: Casanova's Big Night * 1955: Syn Sinbada * 1956: Dziesięcioro przykazań * 1956: Gdy miasto śpi * 1956: Serenada * 1957: Historia ludzkości * 1958: Collector's Item * 1958: Mucha * 1959: The Tingler * 1959: Powrót muchy * 1959: The Bat * 1959: Cyrk Wielki * 1959: Dom na Przeklętym Wzgórzu * 1960: Zagłada domu Usherów * 1960: The Three Musketeers * 1961: Studnia i wahadło * 1961: Władca świata * 1961: Nefretete, królowa Nilu * 1961: Władca świata * 1962: Opowieści niesamowite * 1962: Confessions of an Opium Eater * 1962: Tower of London * 1962: Convicts 4 * 1963: Kruk * 1963: Nawiedzony pałac * 1963: Twice-Told Tales * 1963: Poskromienie złoczyńcy * 1963: Diary of a Madman * 1963: Beach Party * 1964: Maska Czerwonego Moru * 1964: Grobowiec Ligei * 1964: Ostatni człowiek na Ziemi * 1965: Zatopione miasto * 1965: Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine * 1965: The Wild Weird World of Dr. Goldfoot * 1966: Spie vengono dal semifreddo * 1967: The Jackals * 1967: La Casa de las mil muñecas * 1968: Bardziej martwy niż żywy * 1968: Pogromca czarownic * 1968: Robak zwycięzca * 1969: Kłopoty z dziewczynami * 1969: The Oblong Box * 1970: Krzycz póki możesz * 1971: What's a Nice Girl Like You...? * 1971: Odrażający Dr Phibes * 1972: Dr Phibes powraca * 1972: The Aries Computer * 1973: Krwawy teatr * 1974: Percy's Progress * 1974: W kręgu szaleństwa * 1975: Journey Into Fear * 1978: Ringo * 1979: Łowcy rupieci * 1979: Time Express * 1981: Klub potworów * 1982: Vincent * 1982: Ruddigore * 1982: Fun with Mr. Future * 1983: Dom długich cieni * 1983: Hansel and Gretel * 1984: Krwawa łaźnia w domu śmierci * 1986: Escapes * 1987: Od szeptu w krzyk * 1987: Sierpniowe wieloryby * 1988: Gorączka śmierci * 1990: Zlecenie * 1990: Edward Nożycoręki * 1992: Istota sprawiedliwości Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy